


de doce a doce y cuarto

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Series: Retoaleatorio: canciones en español [2]
Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Series
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiere decir "echo de menos a Alex". Quiere decir "el collar te deja una marca roja en el cuello".</p>
            </blockquote>





	de doce a doce y cuarto

**Author's Note:**

  * For [komadreja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/komadreja/gifts).



> _Y ya empezamos otra vez con la batalla._  
>  Me rindo y tú me muerdes la garganta.  
> Olvida lo que hay fuera de mi cama.  
> Tenemos todo el tiempo entero para ser eternos.

La vuelta de Glasgow le hace sentir tan viejo como el coche, que gime cuando trata de arrancar y llega embarrado hasta la mitad de las puertas. Tom desaparece bajo el capó, envuelto en una chaqueta que le viene grande. De McNair, sospecha, por la manera en la que no hablan de ello. 

Alex se despidió dos días antes, con un beso en los labios y un abrazo demasiado largo. Hay un papel con un número de teléfono en su bolsillo y una promesa de no desaparecer durante mucho tiempo. 

—Prueba ahora —la voz de Tom se arrastra entrecortada, por el cansancio o por el viento seco que se les mete en la garganta. 

El coche responde como puede, un rugido ahogado que es mejor que nada, y Tom cierra el capó con demasiada fuerza y sonriendo satisfecho. 

—Creo que yo podría haber hecho lo mismo con cinta aislante, Thomas.  
—No lo sé, Hal —levanta las palmas de la mano, manchadas de manera intermitente—, creo que nadie ha traido guantes. 

En lugar de meterse de nuevo en el coche se quedan de pie, con la puerta abierta y el mugido del motor de fondo. “¿Copiloto?” sugiere Tom, y Hal resopla, le tiemblan las manos dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo. Hal rodea el coche y se pasan demasiado cerca, Tom huele a aceite y comida rápida, a tierra húmeda que arrastran desde Escocia. Le roza con el codo al abrir la puerta y Hal cuadra la mandíbula, cuenta los movimientos de sus dedos en el bolsillo. Le cuesta moverlos, pero acumula dos series hasta que abre la puerta del copiloto.

—Podríamos parar de camino —se frota las manos nada más sentarse, antes de ponerse el cinturón, Tom arranca de cualquier manera.

Olvida lo que es el frío húmedo, lo que es notar algo con cada poro de tu piel. 

—Si paramos más veces es posible que tengamos que empujar el coche hasta casa. 

Se le ocurre que quizá a Tom no le cuesta. Que quizá piensa en Honolulu Heights como en algo a lo que volver.

Busca fricción de nuevo, echa el aliento entre las palmas de las manos y esconde la punta de la nariz en esa ilusión de calor; Tom le observa. La noche antes de dejar el motel le sorprendió en lo mismo, con la ventana abierta de par en par y un paquete de cigarrillos sin tocar sobre la colcha sucia de la cama.   


 

 

(“¿Qué quieres, prender una hoguera?” y hace que las manos de Hal paren al instante.

Es lo primero que le dice desde que se despidieron de Alex. Se agarra el collar con fuerza. No hay nada detrás de la acción, puro hábito, pero el movimiento hace que algo en Hal se encienda. Quinientos años de instintos que no sabe cómo apagar. 

Señala el paquete de cigarrillos con la barbilla. “Estaban detrás del escritorio. Hace unos cincuenta años que no fumo.” Cree que está implícito. Hay un hambre que no desaparece, ahora que no es necesidad y su mirada lleva décadas entrenada para buscar sustitutos potenciales. 

La mueca en el rostro de Tom es cómica. 

—Eso es veneno. 

Y apesta, y amarillea los dientes. 

Traza el borde del paquete con el índice.

Quiere decir  _echo de menos a Alex_. Quiere decir  _el collar te deja una marca roja en el cuello_. 

Mueve los dedos sobre el paquete de tabaco. 

Un, dos, tres. Vuelta a empezar.)

 

Tom se desentiende de su chaqueta nada más entrar en el coche, como si el frío fueran imaginaciones suyas. 

—Si quieres enciendo la calefacción —apoya la mano en el volante—. Aunque huele a pis, y da más polvo que calor.   
—Limítate a conducir, ¿quieres?

Hal sigue la curvatura de su antebrazo con la mirada. 

 

(Por la noche, las yemas de sus dedos tamborilean en grupos de tres sobre las marcas de las venas. 

Comienzan siguiendo el latido de Tom; un, dos, tres, golpeteos incesantes en el interior de su muñeca. Se descompasan rápido, por el temblor de sus dedos o por las pulsaciones, siempre rápidas, siempre furiosas. Tom no descansa aunque descanse, y Hal quieren hundir las uñas en ese hueco de vulnerabilidad, hundir las uñas y quemarse los dedos. Excepto que no, ya no funciona así. 

Tom despierta de golpe. Lo primero que hace es sujetarle el antebrazo, inmovilizarle contra el colchón. Ese es el instinto que Tom no se puede quitar.

—Madre mía, Hal, no hagas eso, me has dado un susto de muerte. 

No le suelta, respira pesado sobre su rostro. Hal enarca las cejas. “Qué pasa.” “Tienes el pulso acelerado.” O quizá es a él a quien todo le parece rápido ahora. Los dedos de Tom le sueltan despacio, y no tiene que mirar para saber que la marca sigue ahí. Se incorpora, aprieta los labios con fuerza. 

—Estás helado —observa Tom, lo dice con la misma inocencia con la que le advierte de los peligros del tabaco, la que hace que quiera inclinarse a lamerle el rojo de la garganta.  
—Sí, bueno, ya me acostumbraré.)

 

El coche reacciona mejor ante Tom. Pearl siempre dijo que Hal tenía las manos demasiado delicadas,  _manos de costurera_ , y que las máquinas lo rehuían. Tom, en cambio, se hace a todo con demasiada facilidad. Por eso él tiene frío y hambre y persigue las marcas de venas en su cuello, mientras que Tom quiere sacarles de Escocia y volver a casa, conservar un trabajo, ser tan normal, tan humano que le causa rechazo, que le provoca un pinchazo de envidia en el estómago. 

—¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Hal sacude la cabeza y cierra los ojos. “Ese collar te deja marca en el cuello.”

 


End file.
